


Maman Loki

by LokiLovesNutella



Category: Avengers
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Loki fluff, Ridiculous amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLovesNutella/pseuds/LokiLovesNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are given a mission they can't handle on their own and call in their favourite god of mischief who has been living in New York for the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maman Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have had this floating in my head for weeks now, and I honestly don't know where it's gonna go, it all really depends on the response this gets, (if it gets one at all) Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Avengers were called in by Nick Fury on an urgent matter, to which they all responded relatively quickly, (with the exception of Tony, who arrived 'fashionably late'.) 

"You're all probably wondering why I called you here today," "Yeah, no shit Patchy." Tony snarked. Ignoring Stark's comment, Nick continued. "I called you in for a mission of utmost importance, which is to be treated as such." 

"So where are we goin' to this time? Florida? Nebraska?" Steve inquired. "Nowhere. You'll be staying at your current residence." 

Stark Tower had gradually become the Avengers' home, one by one they moved in, each given their own floor, and the team had become good friends. 

"So what's the mission then?" 

An Agent walked up holding a baby who was about nine months old, and handed it to Fury. "This is Lexi, and she's your mission, you have to watch and take care of her until further notice." 

Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh HELL no!" Natasha objected, "Director, none of us has any experience at all with kids!" "You'll be fine." 

Somehow or another, The Director won this argument, and now, They were all back at the Tower, Steve had Lexi, and Tony and Thor were assembling furniture for Lexi's nursery. Lexi had curly, light brown hair, brown eyes, and wasn't too chubby. Overall, she was adorable. 

"No no no no, Thor! That doesn't-JUST READ THE DAMN DIRECTIONS." Was all Steve could hear from the hallway. He chuckled and set Lexi down on the couch, which the little girl objected to. Expressing her unhappiness, she began to wail. 

"Damn." The soldier cursed, picking her back up. She didn't stop crying. He tried to bounce her, didn't work. Basically he tried everything he'd ever seen and it didn't work. Tony and Thor had finished assembling the furniture and joined Steve in trying to comfort the child. Tony began to wish he had gone clothes shopping with Clint and Natasha for Lexi. After awhile none of the men could take it anymore. 

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE THIS BABY STOP." Bruce said, rubbing his temple. "My brother could." Thor said. "What experience does Loki have with children?" Tony snapped. "Much more than all of us." 

Thor dialed his number and they waited for Loki to pick up the phone. 

Loki sat in a café in New York, drinking hot tea and reading a book, black shades on his head. He tapped the edge of the book, engrossed in The Fault In Our Stars by John Green when his phone rang, singing out the Doctor Who theme song. Sighing and slipping a piece of paper in his book, he slid the button across the phone and answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Brother!" Loki rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. "What do you want Thor?" 

"Loki, we have gotten ourselves in a predicament we cannot get ourselves out of and I thought you may be of some assistance." The Trickster contemplated hanging up. 

"I'm sure you and your Avengers can handle it." Tony swiped the phone from Thor. "No I'm positive we can't." 

Loki sighed and debated if it was worth it. "Alright." He agreed, to which the four men on the other line sighed in relief. He hung up and, finishing his tea, Loki stuck his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys and headed to Stark Tower.


End file.
